the adventures of Romolius and Balazar
by wowpendor
Summary: romolius a poor rice farmer receives a message and on that day his life changed forever.


THE ADVENTURES OF ROMOLIUS AND BALAZAR

On a stormy afternoon in the land of tamriel was a cabin in the woods. In the cabin lived an old rice farmer of the name of romolius. On this particular day _his life changed forever._

He had just woken up and begun to make breakfast when he heard a strange knock at the door." Who could that be all the way out here?" romolius said. He opened the door but the only thing there was a letter addressed to him. It was an invitation to a place known as deadwind pass. He thought that that place was a dead area that no one lived. He was astonished.

The next day a carriage pulled up. Romolius asked "what are you doing here?" The man in the carriage said "this is the carriage the master sent to go to deadwind." "What are the purposes?" asked romolius. "It's of dire importance now we must go quickly I'm on a tight schedule."

The sky darkened as they entered deadwind pass. All romolius could see was dead trees and the road. "Who is your master anyways?" asked romolius. "You'll see soon enough, look!" suddenly they approached a very large castle. Romolius had heard of this place in myths and legends, if he was correct this castle was called Karazhan and it over 5,000 years old. "What are we doing at this cursed pace!?" shouted romolius. "I already told you" said the carriage driver.

As the carriage drove of all romolius could hear were crows, wind, and the faint noise of a harpsichord. As he approached the large wooden doors the strumming got louder. He entered and a werewolf was there to greet him. Romolius had met his kind before. The werewolf said "welcome to castle Karazhan, the master will see you in the oculus, if you have any query seek me brathez, and please enjoy you're stay."

As romolius walked up the seemingly never ending spiral staircase, he made it to the oculus. To his surprise it was a dragon, which was thought to be extinct. "Hello, my name is balazar and you must be romolius, charmed to meet you." Romolius was astonished; he never thought that Karazhan or even dragons existed. "Anyways to the point, I am in need of your services" Said balazar. "I am but a poor rice farmer what could you possibly need my assistance for?" asked romolius. "You can cut the act, I know you're a great magician and I need your help" said balazar.

"I need you to go to Stormwind city and find a man named Joshua, he is very important, ask the guard where he is, and when you find him give him this letter and he will follow you back here" Said balazar. "How in the world will I get to Elwynn forest that fast!?" exclaimed romolius. "With this!" exclaimed Balazar. The dragon removed a sheet; under it was a beautiful golden cage with a more beautiful golden gryphon. "Wow!" exclaimed romolius.

As romolius exited into the neighboring region of the Elwyyn forest, the home of Stormwind, he thought to himself "I wonder what Balazar needs with Joshua?" romolius had never been to Stormwind before. People say it has the largest walls and the most pleasant view of the sea. When he approached the city gates all he could think is "wow". When romolius landed at the gryphon roost he asked the nearest guard about Joshua. He said "go to the curator, he will know where your friend is, good day"

As romolius walked to Stormwind keep he noticed the city with a lot of people, more than he would have imagined. He reached the curators office right outside the keep, inside was 3 walls of books and a man. Romolius asked the man "I'm looking for a person named Joshua". The man told romolius "Joshua? Why would you want to see him?" romolius then stated "I really need this man". Then the curator told him "go speak with the grand inquisitor, I believe he is in the mage quarter here take this map, and have a good day"

Romolius walked through the mage quarter as he approached a purple tower. Inside he found a man dressed in reed robes, had a white hot nearly molten blade in his right hand, and had what looked like a halo above his head. Romolius asked "grand inquisitor whitemaine, I presume?" the man replied with a disgruntled look upon his face "that's me, what do you want?" "My name is romolius, sir, and I have come for a man named Joshua." Romolius said. The man looked at him funny "you must be joking…wait you're serious, well I suppose you can go to the Stormwind jail to see him, ask to see prisoner zero." "Thanks" romolius replied and walked out of the tower.

He approached a rather large man and asked "I need to see prisoner zero". The man said "come with me". Down into the depths of the keep they went, they approached a large cell that said "supermax, prisoner zero". Inside was an incredibly well dressed man. "Joshua, this letters for you" romolius said, Joshua opened the letter and then looked up at romolius, "this is pretty serious, but I wish I could come but, as you can see, I'm locked up in here, and the bails three million gold, so I guess you will need to stage a breakout".

Romolius suddenly summoned a portal to the gryphon roost inside and outside the cell, both romolius and Joshua exited through the portal. As soon as they got there they got on their gryphon and flew off to deadwind pass. "So, what where you in jail for? "Asked romolius. "I stole a lot of gold" said Joshua. "Good enough for me" replied romolius.

They entered castle Karazhan and Joshua immediately transformed into one of those werewolf's. They went to the oculus and Balazar greeted them. "So, you have returned, wonderful news, now what you will need to do next will require all of our efforts". Joshua then said "Balazar can it wait I'm tired". "Fine we shall discuss this tomorrow" Balazar said. Then Joshua said "tatty bye" and walked to his room".

To be continued!


End file.
